tarasutariafandomcom-20200214-history
Tara Sutaria
Tara Sutaria is an accomplished singer and performer. She is born on 19 November 1995. Having learnt classical ballet, modern dance and Latin American dances at the School of Classical Ballet and Western Dance, Royal Academy of Dance, U.K and the I.S.T.D (Imperial Society for Teachers of Dancing, U.K), she is quite the performer on the dance floor. Besides this, she has also performed with Louiz Banks,Mikey McCleary and has also been a soloist for the Stop-Gaps Choral Ensemble, singing at the NCPA for over a decade. Tara has sung for movies like 'Taare Zameen Par' and 'Guzaarish' and most recently ' David '. She is a multi talented artist, and has toured across India with Disney Channel. She was also a VJ for Disney's Big Bada Boom in 2010. She is also playing the lead role of " Sandy " in the hit stage musical " Grease " which is produced by Raell Padamsee's ACE Productions. Education She attended A. F. Petit Girls High School in Mumbai and currently attends St. Andrews College, Mumbai, with her twin sister, Pia Sutaria. She trained in classical ballet, modern dance and Latin American dances at the School of Classical Ballet and Western Dance, Royal Academy of Dance, U.K and the I.S.T.D (Imperial Society for Teachers of Dancing, U.K). She has been a professional singer since she was nine years old, having sung in operas and competitions since she was seven. Life Tara Sutaria is a young face in the entertainment world. She is a professional singer, dancer, stage performer and TV host. She is best known for her performance in Disney shows like Big Bada Boom, The Suite Life of Karan and Kabir,and Oye Jassie. Early life Tara was born in Mumbai, India. She attended A. F. Petit Girls High School, Mumbai and currently attends St. Andrews College, Mumbai, with her twin sister, Pia Sutaria. Tara is an accomplished singer and performer. She studied classical ballet, modern dance and Indian dance at the School of Classical Ballet and Western Dance, Royal Academy of Dance, UK and the I.S.T.D (Imperial Society of Teachers of Dancing, UK). She has been a part of many stage shows, musicals, and has learnt the guitar and piano. She was also a V.J and channel host on Disney Channel, having also recorded various tracks and dances including a Disney original song written especially for her in 2010 Biography Multi talented girl Tara was born on 19th November 1995 in Mumbai, India. She is studying in St. Andrews College, Mumbai, with her twin sister, Pia Sutaria. She has studied classical ballet, modern dance and Indian dance at the School of Classical Ballet and Western Dance, Royal Academy of Dance, UK. She has been dancing since she was 5 years old. Life with her Family Pia Sutaria Tara is very close to her sister Pia as they are twins but not identical. When they were young and now also they both have interest in Singing, Dancing and Cooking. Tara takes more interest in Singing but Pia takes her interest in Dancing, Ballet the most. Tara and Pia have a difference of height of about 3 or 4 inches and this makes them very different as they were twins but nobody without knowing they were twins can say that they are twins but when they were young they looks at the same height. They both are to beautiful. Tara seems to be the closest to her sister. The both do concerts in thier school. They both how to sing Opera as well as their mother.They are very rarely seen together on stage. Tina Sutaria Tina Sutaria is tara and pia's mother. Not much know about her but according to Tara her mom is closest to tara. She was Retro model in 1980 century. Her Mom looks likes Tara when she is younger. According to Tara, her mom is her ispiration and that she tolds her to do hard work in proper discipline and also taught her to know the value of money and she is the biggest reason fo tara's success. Himanshu Sutaria Himanshu Sutaria is Tara and Pia's father and husband of Tina Sutaria.Not much know about him because he never takes parts in Television works or in Conserts. But he uploads photos and videos on youtube of her daughters and that is why you can found Tara unfoundable videos in his profile. Occupation Tara Sutaria is a Actress, Singer, Model, Opera Singer and Dancer. Career Tara has been a professional singer since she was 9 years old, having sung in opera's, competitions since she was 7. She is a trained ballerina and has been dancing since she was 5 years old. She hosted Big Bada Boom as a V.J for Disney.Tara Sutaria sang and danced for the show in the segment "Boom Blast". She sang three songs accompanied by Louiz Banks and Gino Banks, with Tony Lakatos on the saxophone. She performed with Gleehive Choir and with the Stop-Gaps Junior Choral Ensemble. Tara sang in movies including Taare Zameen Par, Guzaarish and David. Her Song "Slippin' Through My Fingers" is part of the Ashwin Gidwani Production of Bharat Dhabholkar's Blame It On Yashraj. She has sung for a number of advertisements. She performs across India and tours with Disney Channel. Tara Sutaria sang and danced for the show in the segment "Boom Blast". She sang three songs accompanied by Louiz Banks and Gino Banks, with Tony Lakatos on the saxophone. She performed with Gleehive Choir and with the Stop-Gaps Junior Choral Ensemble. Tara sang in movies including Taare Zameen Par, Guzaarish and David. Her Song "Slippin' Through My Fingers" is part of the Ashwin Gidwani Production of Bharat Dhabholkar's Blame It On Yashraj. She has performed with Louiz Banks, Mikey McCleary and has also been a soloist for the Stop-Gaps Choral Ensemble, singing at the NCPA for over a decade. Sutaria has sung in the films Taare Zameen Par and Guzaarish and most recently David. She has toured across India with the Disney Channel, and was a VJ for Disney's Big Bada Boom in 2010.[1] She is also playing the lead role of " Sandy " in the stage musical [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grease_%28musical%29 Grease], produced by Raell Padamsee's ACE Productions. Sutaria participated in the Sony Television show Entertainment Ke Liye Kuch Bhi Karega and won 10,000 Indian rupees. She was one of the top seven finalists of the 2008 "Pogo Amazing Kids Awards", in the singer category. She is also playing the role of Jassie in the Disney channel India original series Oye Jassie. As Singer Tara is one of the youngest and the best Opera singer. She has sung in movies like Taare Zameen Par, Guzaarish and David. Her Song "Slippin' Through My Fingers" is part of the Ashwin Gidwani Production of Bharat Dhabholkar's "Blame It On Yashraj". She has sung for a number of advertisements. She performs across India and tours with Disney Channel. As of 2012 she was working on The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir. Interest Tara want To Be A Chef Or An Singer from her childhood. She is also nice cook and a good singer and a good dancer.Her hobby is Singing, Dancing And Cooking. Telegraphy Ads Tara Sutaria in Big Bada Boom Tara Sutaria is one of the main cast in Big Bada Boom. She often show magic tricks and thier solutions. Tara Sutaria in Oye Jassie After the success of Best of Luck Nikki, The Suite Life of Karan and Kabir, 'Disney Q The Family Mastermind' and 'Shake It Up', Disney Channel is all set premiere a new fun filled comedy series 'Oye Jassie!'. Show will featured multi-talented Tara Sutaria as Jassie alongwith Mohit Bagri as Rishi, Ved Tarde as Subbu, Diya Chalwad as Tia and Devansh Doshi as Lucky, Ahsaas Channa as Ayesha and Kenneth Desai as Tony. Role as Nina and Tina Tara Sutaria makes a came appearence as Nina and Tina in Best of Luck Nikki as the girlfriends of Popi and Rohan. This makes the first time Tara Sutaria works as in Disney Channel India. Role as Vinnie As Vinita "Vinnie" Mishra she used to make main role in Suite Life of Karan & Kabir and this role is very attractive and interesting and this role make Tara famous.This is the second time to appear in Disney Channel India. Role as Jassie The lead role and the show's name as the character's name itself.First time Tara had a lead role in Oye Jassie and this makes Tara Sutaria as Disney Angel.This is the fourth time to appear in Disney Channel India. Interview in Times of India She may be only 14,but Tara's already living life to the fullest.When shes not at school,this Bandra girl trains as a dancer,singer and has recently begun co-hosting a summer show,Big Bada Boom on Disney.And the teen puts down her hard work to discipline,dedication and her mother,Tina.As a tribute on Mothers Day,Tara recounts how her mother has inspired and guided her to be the girl she is today. Interview Starts 1. Dont procrastinate Ever since I can remember,mom has supported me in every way,be it my singing,dancing,school work.However,I only recently came to realise her contribution in making me what I am,when I started working.Be it my punctuality on the sets or practising my lines,its all the result of years of etched values that she has inculcated in me, says Tara. The most valuable lesson she has learnt from her mother is to never put off things until tomorrow,what you can do today.What Taras also grateful for is her mothers support and the feeling of responsibility she has instilled in her.When I am shooting,we dont waste time.I complete my homework in the car on the way to dance class.I learn my lines with my mom and she looks after everything for me, she adds. 2. Its all about the attitude Its not always about having aptitude, says Tara.Another thing she has learnt from her mother is to have the right attitude.As dance and music are both strict disciplines,we can achieve greatness only by having the right attitude.Weve missed so many birthdays and family outings;but when I see how far I have come compared to other kids who started out with me,my mom and I feel very proud, she explains. Tara's hard work attitude paid off, when last year,she got a full scholarship to learn dance at the Royal Academy of Dance in London. 3. Be money-wise My mother has taught me the value of money.She encourages my twin sister,Pia,and me to value everything we have.I use my fathers hand-medown (read: battered!) cellphone,which is most temperamental.On some days,it only sends messages and other days,I can make a call or two, Tara smiles. I think the most beautiful thing Ive ever read about mothers is,A true mother is the one who decorates her life with her children. Mine definitely has! she concludes. Notable works *She participated in the Sony Television show Entertainment Ke Liye Kuch Bhi Karega and won 10,000 Indian rupees. *She was one of the top three finalists of the 2008 "Pogo Amazing Kids Awards", in the singer category. *She has also done many concerts across India as a western classical and pop artist. References #"Disney – Big Bada Boom". Disney.in. Retrieved 2012-07-06. #"> News > Company Briefs > Thousands of kids participate in POGO Amazing Kids Awards 2008". afaqs!. 2008-10-30. Retrieved 2012-07-06. External links *"Fan Page". Facebook. *"Tara Sutaria". MSN India. Retrieved April 27, 2012. *TNN Apr 5, 2012, 12.00PM IST. "Suite Life of Karan and Kabir premieres on April 8 – Times Of India". Articles.timesofindia.indiatimes.com. Retrieved 2012-07-06. *"Disney Channel – The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir". Disney.in. Retrieved 2012-07-06. *Who is Tara Sutaria? Category:Tara Sutaria Category:Females Category:People Category:Actress